


Rhapsody in Blue

by kpenguins48



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, Orgasm, Post-Series, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair convinces Jo to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Blue

Tuesday was the day Blair went on her weekly shopping spree. The event was consistent as the rising and setting of the sun and this particular Tuesday was no different. She arrived home, cheerfully entering the marble foyer with her normal armful of various shopping bags.

"Hey Blair. Ya didn't get much today. I don't see your usual freight truck," Jo cracked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Very funny Jo."

Jo spotted a bag from the local adult novelty store. "Geez. What did ya get now? We have an arsenal of stuff already."

Blair looked at her coyly with a special glint in her eye. "Why don't you check and see?"

The dark haired woman rummaged through the black plastic bag and retrieved the first item, made of rich looking brown leather. She was puzzled.

"Another harness babe? It looks kinda small. I'm not sure it'll fit me."

Blair looked on as Jo emptied the bag of its remaining item. She picked up the light blue dildo which was moderately sized but rather small in comparison to what the heiress normally liked.

"Hey," Jo smirked. "Isn't this a little undersize for ya?"

Anticipating a sarcastic comeback from her wife, the answer wasn't quite what she expected.

"It's not for you to wear." Blair smiled brightly.

Jo's eyebrows wrinkled. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to wear it." The blonde grinned with pure glee.

"Oh no, no, no," Jo objected firmly and put it back in the bag. "You're not gettin' near me with that thing."

Blair pouted. "Why not? I think it could be fun." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I take nothing to chance. It's even your favorite color."

Jo cracked a smile. "Yeah, I noticed that."

"So what do you think?" Blair had a hopeful expression on her face.

The brunette hesitated. "Uh...I dunno. Wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

Blair didn't really understand what the problem was. Jo didn't normally object to new things in the bedroom.

"Would it Jo? Just because it's something new? I've always wanted to try it and you know how I love to please you." She moved in closer and touched the tip of her finger to Jo's lips and whispered. "And I know you love to be pleasured."

Jo felt a familiar stirring in her nether region at Blair's touch. What was different was the slight feeling of uneasiness that she didn't understand.

Blair continued. "Honey, you don't have to control everything all the time. Wouldn't it be nice for once to just lie back, relax, and let someone else do..." She paused for effect. "...  _all_ the work?"

Once again, Blair's chestnut eyes had that look. That look that still made the brunette weak in the knees, even after all these years. That look that could literally charm the pants right off of her. That look that always let Blair get her own way.

 _Talk about a lack of control,_ Jo thought to herself as her heart beat a little faster.

At this point the socialite had herself completely pressed up against Jo, her arms wrapped around her waist. Their faces were so close together she could feel Blair's warm breath with every syllable.

"So what do you say? Hmmm...?" Blair lilted.

"Princess, you never fail to surprise me. Ya caught me off guard, that's all. Yeah, we can give it a whirl."

Blair's face lit up and she gave Jo a lingering kiss. "How about tonight? We can make an evening of it, go out for a nice dinner."

"Okay. It's a date."

There was that look again. "I promise you won't be disappointed," Blair drawled.

Jo gulped. "I'm sure I won't be."

Blair walked over to the phone to make dinner reservations with a pronounced spring in her step, happily humming 'Strangers in the Night.' Jo couldn't resist making her next remark just to get her partner riled.

"You’re gettin' this excited just because you're gonna bang me with a strap on?"

"Ugh! Jo, you're impossible!"

"But you love me," Jo grinned.

The blonde smiled. "Yes. I do."

At dinner that evening, the wine flowed freely. Later on, Jo lit candles in the master suite and reclined in bed waiting for Blair.

"Blair, I know it takes ya hours to get dressed but does it have to take that long to get undressed too?"

Blair called out from the bathroom. "Oh shush."

After a few more minutes Jo heard muttering then a grumbled "Dammit."

"Seriously babe, what's takin' so long?" Jo inquired.

"I can't figure out how to put this thing on."

The brunette laughed. "Honey, it's not that hard to figure out. You have a college degree."

"But not in engineering. Jo, you know I'm multi talented but I'm not a mechanical person."

Jo sighed and started to get out of bed. "Oh geez, let me see what you're doin'."

"No, no wait. I got it," the heiress said excitedly. "Be right out."

Another minute went by and Jo exhaled in slight irritation. "Blair c'mon. This isn't a debutante ball. Ya don't need to make an entrance."

"Keep your pants on Jo."

"My pants are already off, babe. I'm all ready for ya," Jo quipped.

"Oh you know what I mean. I want to do this right."

After she made a final check in the mirror, Blair came out and stood in the doorway with one arm leaning on the door frame. She wore nothing but the strap on and a great big smile.

"Hi there," she breathed seductively.

Jo raised her eyebrows. "Blair, you look amazing."

"Well really Jo, are you that surprised? Blair Warner always strives to look her best," she winked.

"No. You always look beautiful. I just...I dunno. It looks like it was meant just for you." The tomboy flipped open the covers as her nether region stirred once again. "Get over here hot stuff. Show me what ya got," she grinned.

Jo was both amused and turned on by Blair's swagger as she arrived at their bed. "Is that how I act when I’m brandishing equipment?"

"No," Blair giggled as she lay down next to her wife. "I think you're probably worse."

"Hey--"

Blair put her hand over Jo's mouth. "No more talking," the blonde said with a sinister grin. "I have to get you ready for the main event."

Her kiss took Jo's breath away and before the brunette had a chance to reciprocate Blair was already moving on to other areas.

"Your collarbone looks especially appealing tonight."

As Blair kissed and nibbled, Jo moaned softly.

"Your neck looks pretty good too." Blair ran the tip of her tongue lightly, teasingly along Jo's neck.

A quiet giggle emerged from Jo's throat. "Hey, that tickles!"

The blonde cupped her hand over Jo's right breast and pinched the nipple repeatedly while she gently sucked the other.

"Ohh, Blair. Yes," Jo hissed in pleasure.

Jo closed her eyes and took in the sensations while moving her hands through Blair's fragrant hair. She'd always loved how her partner's hair smelled; floral, warm and familiar. It now cascaded gently against Jo's skin as Blair's head continued moving lower.

"Baby, you feel so soft," Blair cooed as she pressed her face against her wife's toned belly. Jo's breathing hitched when she felt Blair's warm tongue licking around her navel. Blonde hair continued to drag along her body and she found it to be highly arousing.

As Blair's face neared Jo's womanhood, her arousal was obvious as the scent wafted up Blair's nostrils. She used her fingers to spread her partner's throbbing nether lips for a full view of the swollen pink flesh.

"Every part of your body is beautiful," the heiress whispered as she grazed her fingers over the proud lips.

Jo moaned and pushed Blair's head down to the source of the throbbing, seeking relief from her torment. When she felt her partner's tongue snaking out to meet her wet sweetness, her breathing hitched once again. Slowly, painstakingly, Blair dragged her tongue along the labia, around her clit, increasing the torment instead. Jo dug her fingers into Blair's scalp and pushed the heiress' head further between her thighs. The pulsing in her small bundle of nerves was getting unbearable.

Blair snickered. "Need something Jo?"

When Jo answered, her voice was impassioned, her breathing labored. "You know what I need."

"This?" Blair wrapped her lips around Jo's clit and began to suck gently. This action took Jo by surprise and she gasped loudly.

"Oh shit Blair...god."

Blair reached up her wife's body to cup her breasts, squeezing the taut nipples between her able fingers. The blonde continued sucking steadily on Jo's erect pearl, paying close attention to her breathing as it deepened. Jo began to squirm underneath her, and howled when Blair pushed two fingers into her hot core. She curled them upward, stroking firmly and her partner began to shake at the peak of her excitement.

Jo's speech was tense and husky with desire. "Blair...uhh...I'm gonna come. Oh baby...fuck yeah...yeah!"

As Jo cried out in release, Blair's hand was hit with a gush of warm fluid from her center and she quickly lapped up the reward. She moved back up Jo's body, her mouth greeting Jo's with a frenzy of kisses. Jo's arousal endured as she tasted herself on her partner's tongue. Blair buried her face into Jo's neck and listened to her breathing as she calmed down from her orgasm.

Jo's breathing came back to nearly normal. Blair looked in her eyes and saw that a great hunger remained in brilliant green. They grinned at one another.

"Ready?" Blair asked.

"Oh hell yes."

Blair switched on the small vibe that pressed against her sex and gripped the light blue dildo which was snug in its harness. Jo lay back and spread her legs further, inviting her partner to continue the pleasure.

"Which lube are we using?" Jo asked.

"I grabbed the warming one."

"Ohh, that's a good one," Jo smiled broadly and opened her arms. "Come here and love me."

Blair moved closer, straddling Jo and began to guide the toy in place.

"Hey, woah, woah!" Jo exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked with concern.

"Exit only."

"Whoops. Sorry about that," Blair giggled bashfully.

After another attempt, Jo's gasp followed by a groan let Blair know she was now in the right place. The dark haired woman wrapped her legs around her wife to bring her closer and push the dildo further inside. Blair slowly began to thrust her hips and Jo pressed up against her, grunting softly upon each thrust. The Bronx native loved the sight and feeling of Blair's full breasts bumping into hers. Jo gripped her shoulders, their nipples met intermittently and this continued to fan the flames between them. They rocked together in a rhythm of their very own and when their eyes met, the silent communication they'd always had was stronger than ever.

As Blair started to thrust more aggressively, Jo was surprised at the emotions swirling within her. She felt as if Blair herself were inside her, not simply a toy. Not only was it physically pleasurable, she was actually moved by it. As close as she and Blair always were emotionally, the whole experience was bringing them to a new level. It was a meeting of their minds, bodies and their souls.

Jo raised her head and her mouth joined Blair's for a searing kiss. The vibe Blair was wearing was doing its work and she moaned into Jo's mouth. The blonde continued thrusting and Jo eagerly raised herself up to meet her. Blair lay her head on Jo's shoulder and sucked at a tender pulse point on her neck.

"Oh fuck Blair," Jo panted. "I'm getting close."

"Oh...yes..." Blair whimpered. "Come with me Jo."

The tomboy's grunting became louder and she arched her hips to meet Blair's with more urgency.

Blair whispered hotly in her ear. "That's right baby. Come with me."

Those words brought Jo to her peak and she cried out in delicious release. Blair's own cries of ecstasy joined her partner's. After a few final thrusts she dropped down onto Jo in exhaustion. She took a few deep breaths then exited Jo and lay at her side. The tomboy gently stroked Blair's wet hair and gazed into her brown eyes.

"Blair, that was amazing. I love you so much."

"Yes, it was pretty amazing. I'm so happy we could share it." Blair paused a moment and laughed. "But god, I never realized it's such a work out."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're not used to breakin' a sweat, are ya?" Jo chuckled.

Blair huffed. "A lady doesn't sweat, she perspires."

"Umm, excuse me Princess, but what you just did wasn't very ladylike. Believe me, you're sweatin'."

The couple broke out in laughter as they often did.

"You don't let me get away with anything, do you?" Blair conceded.

"Nope."

The heiress caressed her wife's cheek. "This was a great evening. Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Just try and keep me away. I love you Blair. Forever."

"I love you too. I'll be here waiting for you. Forever, Jo."

 

The end.

 

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.


End file.
